Arigatou, Ino!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Inilah wujud terima kasih yang bisa diberikan oleh Gaara pada Ino. Dan kata penuh makna itu pun menjadi temporer di balik perasaan yang mulai menunjukkan wujudnya./ GaaIno. Canon. AR. A fic requested by el Cierto. Sekuel of 'Oyasumi, Kazekagesama' r&r?:3


Gadis berambut pirang itu kini tengah menata dirinya di depan cermin sebuah toilet. Mulutnya tampak menahan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna ungu sementara kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan rambutnya—berusaha membentuknya dengan model _pony-tail_. Dibiarkannya helaian poni menutupi mata kanannya dan ia pun mengikat rambutnya dengan karet ungu tersebut.

Menatap dirinya di depan cermin, Yamanaka Ino bisa melihat sedikit rona menghias kedua pipinya. Bukan karena pemerah pipi atau semacamnya. Sama sekali bukan.

Gadis itu pun menghela napas perlahan, membiarkan segala rasa tidak jelas yang tengah berdiam dalam dirinya ikut mengalir bersama dengan embusan udara hangat dari sela di antara bibirnya. Sebuah gelengan kepala kemudian mengiringi helaan napas yang penuh dengan konten penyesalan dan kebingungan tersebut.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Ino?" Gadis itu berdiri tegak setelah sebelumnya ia sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya di atas meja panjang yang menghubungkan tiap wastafel. "Kau menciumnya? Demi Tuhan! Walau hanya di pipi, kau … _ARGGH_!"

Ino mati-matian menahan keinginan agar tidak mengacak-acak kembali rambut yang baru saja dirapikannya. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas. Dalam dan panjang.

Memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkannya, Ino langsung berbalik, memperlihatkan pantulan punggungnya di cermin. Kaki jenjang gadis itu pun mengarahkannya keluar dari toilet—hanya untuk memantapkan nasibnya.

Pertemuan yang tidak siap dihadapinya.

_Sabaku_ _no_ Gaara—Suna _no Kazekage_.

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou, Ino!<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantage is taken by making this fanfic. So, this is just for fun, for sure.**

**Pairing : GaaIno slight NaruSaku**

**A fic requested by el Cierto—sekuel of 'Oyasumi, Kazekage-sama!'**

* * *

><p>"A-ah … eh! <em>Ohayou<em>, Gaara-_kun_!" sapa Ino. Mati-matian gadis itu berusaha agar nada suaranya terdengar santai. Pun halnya dengan ekspresi wajah. Sebuah senyum dikembangkannya di wajah polos tanpa _make-up_ tersebut.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_san_," jawab Gaara setelah ia mengangguk kecil.

Setelahnya, keheningan menyambut. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Ino sesaat hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran salah tingkah. Gaara sendiri terlihat tidak begitu keberatan dengan sunyi di antara mereka. Mata _turqoise_-nya hanya bermain di arah yang tidak ada Ino di sana. Mungkin sedikitnya, penyandang jabatan tertinggi dalam dunia per-_shinobi_-an Suna itu pun tengah merasakan kebingungan.

"Ehm … Gaara-_kun_ mau ke mana?" tanya Ino akhirnya. Basa-basi—tidak ada niatan lainnya. "Sendiri?"

Akhirnya kedua mata yang dikelilingi lingkaran kehitaman itu berpusat pada sosok gadis di hadapannya. Ino masih menunggu jawabannya sebelum mendadak Gaara menggerakkan kedua tungkainya perlahan.

"_Hn_," jawab sang pemuda berambut merah sebelum ia berlalu begitu saja—

—meninggalkan Ino yang langsung mengerjap tidak percaya pada perlakuan sang _Kazekage_ yang dinilai sangat tidak menghargai keberadaannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Apa maksudnya coba? _Heh_, _Forehead_? Apa maksudnya dia seperti itu? Tidak sopan sekali, kan, dia?" cerocos Ino tatkala ia sudah berada di sebuah kantin bersama dua rekannya dari Konoha—Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum memamerkan seringaiannya, "Mungkin dia merasa tidak nyaman setelah insiden kalian 'tidur bersama'?"

Godaan Naruto membuat mata Ino terbelalak. Tanpa membiarkan waktu membuang detiknya lebih banyak, wajah gadis itu pun memerah dengan hebat. Ia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan kedua tangan yang menahan meja kayu di hadapannya. Bersyukur dua gelas yang ada di atas meja tersebut tidak kemudian berguling dan menumpahkan isinya.

"Hei! Jangan bicara sembarangan, _Baka_! Ucapanmu itu bisa mengakibatkan salah paham, tahu?" bentak Ino tanpa menahan sedikit pun emosi yang tersirat dari nada bicaranya.

Naruto yang seakan sudah kebal dengan nada-lebih-tinggi-satu-oktaf dari temannya itu tetap mempertahankan seringainya. Ia tampak santai menghadapi Ino yang sudah berapi-api. Sementara, si gadis Haruno jauh lebih cuek. Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih berkutat dengan buku bersampul hijaunya dan segelas teh hijau dingin—minuman yang tidak pernah mati di Suna yang memiliki suhu panas.

"_Forehead_! Coba ajari _pacar_mu itu tata cara bicara yang benar dan tidak mengundang kesalahpahaman!" seru Ino setelah ia merasa bahwa ancamannya tidak mendapat respons dari Naruto.

Sakura—sang gadis yang dipanggil _Forehead_—akhirnya memindahkan atensinya dari deretan huruf di buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya pada gadis berambut pirang dengan baju ungu yang tampak mengekspos bentuk tubuhnya. Gadis itu kemudian melirik Naruto yang menyiratkan tatapan seolah berkata aku-tidak-salah-apa-pun sebelum kembali memadang sahabat merangkap rivalnya yang sudah melipat tangan di depan dada.

Menghela napas, Sakura akhirnya menanggapi, "Kau sendiri? Bisa tidak mengecilkan volume suaramu? Kurasa kau harusnya tahu kalau kita tengah ada di lingkungan publik."

Alis yang semula menyiratkan ketidaksukaan itu mendadak berubah. Sebelah _aquamarine_ yang tidak tertutupi poni pirang kini bergerak ke kiri dan kanan—mengamati keadaan, tepatnya pengunjung lain yang juga tengah menikmati hari mereka di kantin tersebut. Dan ya, sesuai ucapan Sakura, beberapa pasang mata kini tengah menatap ke arah meja mereka dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan keingintahuan mereka.

Tsk_! Tukang gosip, eh? _batin Ino mengumpat. Sebuah dengusan tidak suka dilontarkan gadis yang cukup temperamental tersebut.

"Ng? Mau ke mana kau, _Pig_?" panggil Sakura saat dilihatnya Ino mendadak bergegas keluar dari kantin yang didominasi warna cokelat terang tersebut.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Ino.

"Jangan lupa, kita pulang ke Konoha sore ini."

Sebelah tangan yang terangkat kemudian menjadi jawaban.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Ukh_! Benar-benar gersang … desa ini…," gerutu Ino sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Sebelumnya, Ino hanya pernah satu-dua kali ke Suna. Sama seperti alasan hari ini—misi. Tapi ia tidak sampai menetap lama dan sama sekali belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengeskplorasi Suna dalam konteks santai seperti ini. "Dan udaranya benar-benar menyengat," imbuhnya sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya.

Kakinya terus bergerak tak tentu arah. Tapi matanya senantiasa menilai sekelilingnya—bangunan dan penduduk Suna. Sesekali Ino melempar senyum sopan pada mereka yang berpapasan dengannya. Ya, sama seperti penduduk Konoha, penduduk Suna pun tidak kalah dalam hal keramahan.

Mendadak, Ino terpikirkan mengenai satu tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat di Suna.

Toko bunga.

Ya, Ino belum pernah menemukan toko bunga selama ia menetap di Suna. Sekalinya Ino melihat tumbuhan yang ada di Suna, yang ada hanyalah kaktus atau tanaman hijau yang memang sengaja dibudidayakan sebagai tanaman obat. Tapi, bunga? Oke, belum pernah melihat bukan berarti tidak ada.

Tanpa ragu, Ino kemudian menyapa salah satu penduduk yang berusia sepantaran dengan dirinya. Gadis itu pun langsung melancarkan pertanyaan yang memang menjadi intensi awalnya. Dan dengarlah apa jawaban sang gadis Suna.

"Toko bunga? Aduh, di sini tidak ada yang seperti itu," jawab sang gadis sambi memegang dagunya.

"Sama sekali?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sopan, "Cuaca di sini membuat bunga-bunga tidak dapat bertahan lama."

Ino terlihat kecewa. Gadis itu pun jadi merasa tidak enak karena ketidaknyamanan yang bukan salahnya. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu berhasil memaksa otaknya bekerja untuk memberikan informasi yang mungkin ingin didengar Ino. Bukan tentang toko bunga memang—toko bunga tidak ada di Suna, itu sudah sangat jelas—tapi gadis itu yakin bahwa Ino akan sama senangnya dengan informasi alternatif ini.

"_Anoo_ … di Suna memang tidak ada toko bunga, tapi…."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Arah Tenggara Suna….

"_Tidak. Tempat itu bahkan belum sampai ke perbatasan dengan _Kawa no Kuni_. Tapi memang cukup jauh. Sekitar empat jam perjalanan untuk _shinobi_ seperti kalian, setahuku."_

Sesuai keterangan sang gadis Suna, ke sanalah kaki Ino melangkah. Setelah dirundung dilema antara hendak pergi atau tidak, toh gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

Empat jam memang bukan waktu yang sebentar. Perjalanan pulang pergi akan menghabiskan waktu sampai delapan jam sementara ia tidak mempunyai waktu selowong itu. Sore, ia akan pulang ke Konoha dan tentu sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda akan marah-marah seandainya ia belum ada di tempat untuk persiapan pulang apabila telah tiba waktunya.

"_Tempat itu sangat indah. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai oase, mengingat bahwa tempat itu dikelilingi padang pasir. Taman bunga dengan sebuah danau besar. Ah, danau itu terhubung dengan sungai yang menuju ke _Kawa no Kuni_."_

Ino tidak pernah melihat tempat itu sebelumnya. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah menelusuri jalur bawah _Kawa no Kuni_ untuk mencapai Suna_gakure_. Geografi berupa jalan terjal, berbatu, dan tebing—jika ada jalan yang mudah dari itu, Ino tentu akan memilih jalan mudah tersebut.

"_Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sana juga sangat beragam. Aku memang tidak begitu tahu soal bunga, tapi kurasa beberapa di antaranya adalah bunga yang langka."_

Teriming-iming oleh petunjuk tersebut, Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Ia berniat mencoba menemukan oase yang dalam bayangannya bagaikan _sanctuary_. Seandainya waktu tidak memihak sementara ia belum sampai di sana … apa boleh buat jika memang demikian. Terpaksa ia akan berputar arah meskipun belum sampai pada tujuan.

Dengan itu, Ino pun memusatkan _chakra_-nya pada kedua kaki. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia terus meloncat, berlari. Memacu seluruh energi hingga peluh perlahan membanjiri. Oh—cuaca terik ini sungguh menciutkan nyali. Namun, cuaca tidak bisa menjadi alasan bagi _shinobi_ untuk melarikan diri dari misi. Yah, meskipun ini hanyalah misi pribadi.

Entah sudah berapa lama Ino berlari, sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah padang gersang. Pasir keemasan setia menemani. Beruntung ia sempat pulang dan mengambil jubahnya yang berwarna kecokelatan. Tidak terbayang oleh sang gadis, bagaimana ia akan menjadi setelah melewati hamparan gersang yang membuat mata nyaris berkunang-kunang ini. Matahari bertanggung jawab atas suhu menyengat yang seakan siap membakar kulit. Matahari pula yang berkewajiban menanggung semua umpatan akan pandangan yang mulai berbayang.

Sesaat, Ino berhenti untuk menyesap air yang dibawanya. Dahaga mulai menyerang. Keringatlah yang menyebabkan keadaan tidak seimbang dalam tubuh sang gadis—_disequilbrium_. Dan kini tubuhnya menuntut agar semua cairan yang telah hilang digantikan.

Selesai menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, Ino mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Langit begitu biru dan pasir … tetap berwarna keemasan. Hanya ada satu-dua tanaman kaktus yang memberi warna lain.

"_Tsk_," decak gadis itu mulai tidak sabar, "kapan aku akan sampai?"

Keluhan yang mulai kembali terlontar dari bibirnya menandakan bahwa cadangan kesabaran gadis itu tinggallah sedikit. Tinggal sedikit sampai ia memutuskan untuk berbalik pada akhirnya.

Kakinya pun mulai melangkah lambat—tidak lagi berlari. Disipitkannya kedua mata beriris _aquamarine_ tersebut, berharap bahwa indra penglihatannya dapat menangkap sesuatu yang sebelumnya luput.

Pasir, pasir, dan pasir.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Dan indra penglihatannya sama sekali tidak bermasalah.

Intinya, ia harus menelan kekecewaan dengan pasrah.

Ino terdiam. Rupa-rupanya ia tengah menghitung waktu yang telah ditempuhnya. Sejam—tidak, dua jam telah berlalu semenjak ia meninggalkan Suna. Tanpa henti, ia terus meforsir diri hingga kini ia berada di suatu tempat yang bahkan tidak ia kenali.

"Apa sebaiknya aku kembali? Perutku juga mulai terasa lapar," gumamnya bermonolog. Begitu pikirannya akan rasa lapar itu menyerang, seketika itu juga, keinginannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan semakin menipis. "Hahhhh … harusnya aku mencari tempat lain yang bisa kukunjungi. Tempat yang lebih dekat…."

Begitu semua keputusannya kembali mantap, Ino pun berbalik.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada oa … se. _Ng_?"

Saat itulah, pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Angin yang semula enggan menunjukkan wujudnya kini memperdengarkan derunya. Pasir-pasir keemasan itu pun bagaikan bawahannya—menyerang Ino secara serempak. Awalnya perlahan lalu makin kencang.

Badai padang pasirkah?

"Siaaal~!" geram gadis itu saat kepalanya melihat gumpalan pasir mendekat ke arahnya dalam wujud yang bagaikan ombak.

Mata Ino perlahan menyipit—respons alamiah untuk menghindari benda asing memasuki matanya. Sebelah tangannya pun terangkat, ke sekitar dahi untuk semakin melindungi kedua indranya. Kedua kakinya memasang ancang-ancang, bertahan—seolah ia begitu terlambat jika hendak berlari menghindari keganasan alam tersebut. Oh, yah, energi yang juga belum pulih memaksanya memilih jalan ini; pasrah. Ia bahkan tidak lagi menghiraukan rambutnya yang sudah terbawa angin hingga menari bebas dan tidak beraturan.

Begitu kedua matanya tertutup sempurna, kini indra pendengarannyalah yang terganggu—

—oleh sebuah suara.

"Ino-_san_?"

Ino membuka matanya spontan. Dikerjapkannya berkali-kali kedua _aquamarine_ tersebut. Hingga bayangan pasir yang semula menakutinya itu seakan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Kulit putih, rambut merah, pakaian yang didominasi warna merah dengan sedikit kelabu sebagai pelengkap, serta sebuah wadah besar berbentuk bagaikan labu—gambaran sederhana yang dapat ia berikan untuk mendeskripsikan seorang … _Sabaku no_ Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_?" Terbelalak, Ino menyuarakan ketidakpercayaannya. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Gaara terlihat tenang, jika tidak mau dibilang datar. Bagaimanapun, tidak banyak ekspresi yang bisa kauharapkan dari seorang Gaara, bukan?

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," jawab pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan yang tetap terlipat di depan dadanya, "apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Teringat tujuannya semula, Ino langsung melemparkan cengiran. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk bagian sekitar rahang kanannya dengan salah tingkah.

"Aku tadinya mau ke oase. Kata salah seorang perempuan yang kutemui, di dekat perbatasan _Kawa no Kuni_, ada taman yang sangat indah," jawab Ino seolah ia sudah melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Gaara akibat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari pemuda itu tadi pagi, "dan aku penasaran dengan bunga yang katanya langka."

Gaara sekali ini tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sesaat, ia menunduk sebelum ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk. Matanya kembali berkeliaran ke arah lain. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, sesaat Ino berpikir bahwa pasir tentu lebih menarik perhatian sang _Kazekage_.

"Lalu … kau sedang beristirahat … di sini?" tanya Gaara lambat-lambat. Mungkin bagi Gaara, kata-kata yang tidak banyak itu memerlukan pemikiran yang cukup lama.

Ino sedikit tersenyum geli karenanya. Namun, bersamaan dengan senyumnya, Ino pun menjawab, "Tidak. Aku baru saja hendak kembali ke Suna. Bukan apa-apa, kurasa aku tidak mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk sampai ke sana dan kemudian kembali ke Suna sebelum petang."

Tidak ada tanggapan apa pun dari Gaara. Karena itulah, Ino kembali membuka mulutnya, memancing sebuah percakapan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku …?" tanya Gaara seakan hal yang ditanyakan Ino adalah suatu hal yang aneh.

"Ada orang lain di sini?" jawab Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku … baru saja dari … tempat yang kaubilang sebagai oase."

"_Eh_?"

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Seorang Gaara, _Sabaku no_ Gaara, sang _Kazekage_ baru saja dari oase? Menikmati bunga dan keindahan lainnyakah? Tidakkah itu … terlalu manis?

Ino belum terlalu bisa membaca ekspresi Gaara tapi sedikitnya gadis itu bisa menebak bahwa pekikan keterkejutannya cukup membuat Gaara salah tingkah. Dan salah tingkah itu tergambar dari gerakan tangannya yang kembali menyentuh tengkuk.

"Sebenarnya aku … ingin memetik beberapa bunga…."

Oh—apa lagi ini?

"Tapi kupikir, aku hanya akan merusaknya. Lagipula, sesampainya di Suna, mungkin bunga yang kupetik itu sudah layu."

Gaara berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat dalam satu tarikan napas? _Hm_, Ino pasti sangat beruntung karena ia bisa melihat kesempatan yang tergolong langka ini.

"Dan bunga layu tidak bisa diberikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Sebelah _aquamarine_ Ino yang terlihat, tampak terbelalak di hadapan Gaara. Sungguh, pemuda di hadapannya ini _sangat_ manis. Begitu polos bagaikan anak-anak. Yah, lupakan sejenak soal kekuatannya yang tidak main-main. Saat ini, Gaara yang di hadapannya seakan tengah menanggalkan segala _armor_ pelindungnya.

"Hahaha." Tawa Ino pun terhempas ke udara. "Baiklah, jadi kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang, eh? Dengan bunga? Untuk perempuan—kurasa?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran untuk memberikannya bunga sementara … yah, oase itu cukup jauh, 'kan? Apa Suna kehabisan stok barang bagus yang dapat diberikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih?" tanya Ino dengan senyum yang tidak juga bisa hilang.

"Dia … suka bunga."

"Oh?" Ino semakin berseri-seri. "Siapa? Kenalkan padaku! Mungkin kami bisa bertukar cerita mengenai bunga?"

Gaara hanya terdiam. Matanya kini menatap tajam pada sosok gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang begitu enerjik—seumpama matahari. Menarik keluar semua kehangatan yang potensial dalam butiran pasir yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Boleh dibilang, gadis ini memiliki sifat yang nyaris sama dengan sahabat _Jinchuuriki_-nya.

Perlahan, Gaara memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah gadis yang tampak berantakan tersebut. Tidak, rambut yang acak-acakan dan wajah yang dibasahi peluh sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami sang gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut. Namun, keadaan sang gadis menjadi kesempatan bagi Gaara untuk dengan lembut … menyentuhnya.

Ino pun kembali menyuarakan kekagetannya saat Gaara mengusap perlahan rambut pirangnya. Sekejap, Ino tahu bahwa Gaara tengah merapikan rambutnya. Ino membisu, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menerima perlakuan selembut ini dari seorang _Kazekage_ Suna.

Baiklah, sejak menolong Gaara yang merasa kesepian karena 'kehilangan' Shukaku, Ino sudah tahu bahwa Gaara bukan lagi monster sebagaimana sosoknya dahulu. Namun, tetap saja … perlakuan macam ini bukan sesuatu yang biasa diharapkan dari seorang Gaara.

Lalu … debaran ini bukan sesuatu yang mungkin diharapkan oleh seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Tidak. Bahkan saat Ino mencium pipi Gaara, debaran macam ini sama sekali tidak muncul. Ini gila. Suatu kesalahan. Ya, ada yang salah pada sistem sarafnya—mungkin?

"_Ehm_ … _ano_ … Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara tetap tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Ia hanya menarik tangannya dari kepala Ino. Tapi ternyata Gaara belum berniat untuk berhenti mengagetkan Ino. Sekali ini, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya yang tampak kekar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke oase."

"Apa?"

"Sebagai ganti bunga yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu dan juga … sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku menyadari … masalahku."

"Tu-tunggu," ujar Ino yang malah menjadi semakin bingung, "maksudmu … perempuan yang ingin kauberikan ucapan terima kasih itu … aku?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk dalam kebisuan temporernya sementara Ino tidak bisa tidak menganga. Semua rasa kesal akibat tingkah Gaara di pagi hari seakan menguap bersamaan dengan pancaran hangat matahari yang semakin menyengat. Bahkan sebuah praduga mulai terbentuk.

Mungkinkah tadi pagi Gaara tengah terburu-buru untuk mencapai oase? Untuk mengambilkan bunga yang hendak diberikannya pada Ino? Dan ia tidak langsung menjawab karena terlalu malu?

Oh—ingin rasanya Ino mengutuk dirinya yang mempunyai daya khayal terlalu tinggi. Terutama untuk masalah seperti ini.

Akan tetapi, jika semua khayalannya adalah benar adanya….

"Kurasa aku bisa mengantarmu dengan cepat untuk sampai ke oase," ungkap Gaara seolah ia berniat menjawab keterkejutan yang membuat Ino terdiam.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Sungguh, maksudku ... _argh_! Kau susah-susah ke oase hanya untuk memberikanku bunga? Begitu?"

Sekali ini, Gaara mengangkat bahunya seraya menarik kembali tangannya yang tidak kunjung disambut oleh Ino. "Aku tidak jadi memetik satu tangkai pun."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi … itu, 'kan, tujuan awalmu?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Gaara mengangguk. Pelan, tidak antusias. Namun, itu tetaplah sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang sukses membuat rona merah menyerang wajah putih Ino.

Terharu? Tentu saja! Tidak pernah sekali pun—bahkan dalam mimpinya—Ino berpikir bahwa Gaara akan mau repot-repot mencarikan sebuah hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk_nya_. Tapi tidak, ini bahkan sebuah realita. Fakta yang tidak bisa disanggah.

Rasanya, sesuatu dalam diri Ino hendak meluap keluar. Rasanya … ia tidak bisa tidak menyadari debaran yang makin menggila. Dan rasanya, ingin ia memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Memeluk dan mengucapkan puluhan terima kasih—ratusan bahkan, jika ia sanggup. Sungguh … rasa ini membuat Ino merasakan keganjilan melandanya.

Ino tidak bodoh. Ia bukannya tidak peka.

Ia sangat tahu apa yang baru saja menderanya.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum seraya menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau bahkan mau bersusah-susah seperti ini untukku. Aku … haaah! Wah!" Ino menggerakkan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh, terima kasih."

"_Iie_. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu." Gaara menjawab dalam intonasi yang terdengar datar seperti biasanya. Namun, entah mengapa, kali ini Ino merasa bahwa di balik ekspresi datar tersebut, tersimpan kelembutan—sisi lain yang begitu berbeda dari _shinobi_ berambut merah yang dapat menjadi begitu ganas di medan pertempuran. "Lalu …?"

"Lalu apa, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Apa kau mau kuantar ke oase sekarang?"

Ah! Hampir saja Ino lupa. Tawaran yang begitu manis itu….

"Kurasa tidak sekarang, Gaara-_kun_," jawab Ino sambil menggeleng, "waktunya tidak akan sempat. Kalau aku terlambat sampai di Suna, Sakura pasti akan mencaciku."

"Aku akan membuatmu tepat waktu," sanggah Gaara, "kalaupun tidak sempat, biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Haruno-_san_."

Tidak bisa lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dicemaskan Ino. Ia tahu dan sangat menyadari bahwa ia begitu menginginkan tawaran ini. Dan kini ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Tidak ada alasan untuk itu.

"Kalau begitu…." Sambil tersenyum lembut, Ino berjalan makin dekat pada Gaara. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik punggungnya kini terangkat sebelah. "Aku mengandalkanmu, _ne_, Gaara-_kun_?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara pun menyambut tangan Ino. Dentaman di jantung Ino terasa makin menjadi-jadi, tapi sedemikian rupa, gadis itu menyembunyikannya. Dibiarkannya Gaara merapatkan tubuhnya saat mendadak pasir di bawah kakinya terangkat, mendekatkannya dengan bentangan langit biru.

"Kau siap?"

"_Hn_," jawab Ino sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu…."

"Eh, Gaara-_kun_!"

Gaara menoleh. Perhatiannya yang tersita ke arah Ino membuat pemuda itu menghentikan sementara niatnya untuk menggerakkan pasir yang akan menjadi sarana mereka menuju oase.

"_Hontou ni … arigatou_."

Gaara terperangah saat ia merasakan genggaman tangan Ino yang semakin erat. Wajah gadis di hadapannya pun tampak semakin memukau. Pengaruh terik udarakah? Ilusi optik yang senantiasa diperlihatkan oleh padang pasirkah? Gaara sadar bahwa tidak satu pun dari semua opsi tersebut yang tepat.

Yamanaka Ino memang seorang gadis yang menarik.

Dan gadis menarik inilah yang telah 'menyelamatkan'nya.

Lantas, sudah sepatutnya Gaara berterima kasih, bukan? Mengajak gadis itu ke oase yang menjadi kesukaan sang gadis sama sekali bukan masalah yang harus dipertimbangkan matang-matang. Tidak terlintas sedikit pun keberatan dari dalam diri Gaara untuk mau direpotkan oleh sesuatu yang memang sudah sepantasnya ia lakukan.

Demi _dirinya_ yang memang pantas mendapatkan bentuk lain dari rasa terima kasihnya.

Ya. Semua hanyalah wujud terima kasihnya.

.

.

.

Atau ada alasan lain?

.

.

.

Andai Gaara bisa mendapatkan jawabannya secepat Ino menyadari perasaannya….

"Sekali lagi kukatakan," jawab Gaara yang akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ino, "seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

Dari sudut matanya, Gaara bisa melihat Ino tersenyum. Dan dorongan dari dalam dirinya membuatnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis yang entah tertangkap oleh Ino atau tidak. Gaara tidak peduli. Pikirannya tengah dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang masih abstrak. Tapi setidaknya, ia ingin menyampaikannya. Bentuk ketulusan yang menjadi alibi temporer baginya.

"_Arigatou_…."

Bagaimanapun, ini adalah permulaan. Kata-kata picisan bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan. Cukup, untuk saat ini, biarkan semua awal penantian ditutupi oleh ketulusan. Lalu … senyuman.

Karena ini hanyalah sebuah awal mula dari suatu perjalanan.

Dan rasa terima kasih itu tertuju pada orang yang tepat— pada dia yang telah mengajarkan makna penting di balik suatu perasaan yang begitu mengesankan….

Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa diucapkan.

"_Arigatou na_, Ino."

.

.

.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Yahoooo! Saya datang dengan fic baru yang merupakan sekuel dari 'Oyasumi, Kazekage-sama!'<p>

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat sekuel dari cerita saya. Moga-moga, sih, sekuelnya tidak mengecewakan.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, fic ini adalah request dari el Cierto. Nee-chan, hope you like this one. ^_^a

Ne, minna-sama, bagaimana pendapat kalian soal cerita ini? Gimme ur opinions via review, okay?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
